1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing tag information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of processing tag information to generate, store, and display the tag information which provides additional information associated with multimedia content, on the local area and on the World Wide Web through a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As storage capacities of digital devices increase and multimedia compression technologies have developed, a capacity of the amount of multimedia that can be stored in such digital devices has rapidly increased. In addition, as web-based content processing technologies have developed and data rates in communication networks have increased, such digital devices can be connected to each other in a network in order to share data. Also, the amount of shared multimedia has greatly increased. The World Wide Web enables sets of information sources including multimedia contents in various formats associated with a very wide variety of subjects to be shared between a number of users connected through a communication network. Accordingly, an ability of a user to search for and extract contents associated with a particular subject or distinguish contents associated with the user's preferences and tastes becomes important. In addition, in terms of web server management, base information that can effectively classify a very large amount of contents uploaded from a local area through the communication network is required, tools for rapidly and effectively browsing a very large amount of contents managed in a web-space for users are required, and highly reliable technical methods of selecting/extracting contents associated with a search request from a user are required. Recently, technology involving the generation of metadata for additional information associated with multimedia content and adding the metadata to the corresponding content has been proposed. In this case, the metadata is managed on a web level but cannot be managed at a local area level.